1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet adapter. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a faucet adapter for lawn and garden applications that provides integral flow control and is resistant to kinks.
2. Description of Related Art
Faucet adapters for lawn and garden applications are known in the art. According to one embodiment of prior faucet adapters, a relatively short portion of hose is coupled at one end to a faucet while the other end is coupled to a hose. These adapters may include such features as metal coils around the adapter to prevent kinks. Kinks are undesirable because they restrict flow from the faucet to the hose and ultimately to the sprinkling or watering implement attached to the hose.
Other faucet adapters include flow control devices that are attached to a faucet. These devices usually comprise some inlet, a valve body, and one or more outlets. In some embodiments, a valve is provided for each outlet to control, for example, multiple sprinkling devices off of the same faucet.
However, the prior art lacks any acceptable faucet adapter which incorporates both a flow control valve and flexible tubing that is resistant to kinks. In particular, the prior art does not include a faucet adapter that provides a strong enough coupling between a flexible tubular member and a valve body to prevent failure of the coupling when a stress is placed on the tubular member. Embodiments of the present invention address these limitations in the prior art.